A Lil Thanksgiving Tale
by Deanlu
Summary: Being thankful.


**A Lil' Thanksgiving Tale**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the sole property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little holiday fun.**

"This is Adam 311, no movement. Still stationary at 435 Barlow Drive. Out." Jane's voice fell silent as she listened to the dispatcher's response. The detective continued to watch the brown brick row house two blocks down.

"10-4 Adam 311. Be advised that Adam 445 and 678 will be late relieving you. Out."

"Damn!" Jane keyed the mic, "10-4" _Obviously Crowe and his partner were having too much fun on Thanksgiving. Well they better not stick us with the night shift too or some very nasty is going to show up in both their lockers tomorrow. _

No steam rose from the coffee cup that the detective behind the driver's seat was drinking. It was too dangerous. _God, I hate cold coffee Jane thought. But it's better than no coffee._ Jane Rizzoli looked over at Frost who was watching the apartment entrance down the street. They had orders to keep track of James Anderson since he was the main suspect in the murder of two college students from Boston College University. Officers had been taking turns keeping him under surveillance.

"Explain to me again how we drew the short stick?" Jane blew out a frustrated breath. It was bad enough it was raining, but now it looked like this guy they had been tailing wasn't going to move any time soon. On top of it Frost and Jane had pulled the short stick. They had been watching since eight that morning. The worst though was it was Thanksgiving. _I should be home with Maura, mom, and the family. _Jane looked at her watch. It was four in the afternoon. Crowe and his partner wouldn't be there till six now.

"I believe this is your punishment for disobeying Cavanaugh with the Peter Leonard case. If you remember, he said he would discipline you appropriately." Frost looked at her angrily. Unfortunately, Frost was correct. Cavanaugh had placed Jane on desk duty for the first few days back. Between being ordered to see the department shrink twice a week and given cold cases to solve she had been lucky when he allowed her on the current case. _Hell, I should be happy I am not dead._ Jane shivered in response to that thought.

"It's almost over. They won't be late. Crowe seems to have softened to you anyway since the case." Frost had placed his hand on her shoulder. Jane nodded, but she was still unhappy. She had to leave a nice warm bed containing her beautiful fiancé. She couldn't drink beer, watch football and enjoy the day with her family. In fact, by the time she got done on stake out she would barely make it for dinner.

"So Jane, what are you thankful for this thanksgiving?" Frost asked curiously.

"Breathing," Jane said until she looked at Frost recognizing the remembered horror on his face. "Being alive, being in love and loved back, having good friends and family." Jane looked back out the front windshield. "What are you thankful for?"

"You, Maura, my job, family…not burying a partner." Jane flinched recognizing the admonishment. "You don't realize what you have until you lose it. Know what I mean?" Frost stared evenly at Jane until she turned.

"Yeah, I do." Frost nodded and they went back to watching.

"Aww shit, he's moving." Their suspect came out of the house and got into his car. He headed down the street. Jane maneuvered the unmarked police car into traffic. As they followed they noticed he was moving faster than normal. Jane dropped her speed some, hanging back. "He is in an awful hurry."

"Yeah, doesn't seem to want us following him. Hope he hasn't made us." Jane was hoping the same thing. Just as Jane thought he might have the suspect set his blinker and exited for Boston College University.

"Frost, advise dispatch where we are and then we will see about his plans." The suspect parked within the arboretum and exited the vehicle. Jane was parked far enough back to obscure by a nearby building. Frost and Jane quietly exited the car. They watched as their suspect looked around, and then pulled out a set of overalls and a package. Jane leaned back and whispered to Frost,

"Notify dispatch on new location and to send backup immediately." Frost went back to the car and keyed his mic. After delivering the information he returned to Jane's side. "Ready?" Frost nodded. Their suspect had taken off down the trail. Jane and Frost followed keeping far enough behind as to not be seen. They watched as he hid behind a tree and didn't move. Frost went to whisper something when Jane held her hand up and pointed to the top of another trail that intersected the one they were on.

A jogger was moving quickly along the trail. Just as they passed the area where James was hiding, the suspect jumped out and attacked the jogger. A woman's scream echoed through the silent wood as the two officers took off toward the attack.

"Police! Let her go James." James turned the knife in his hand. "Put the knife down." James took one look at the approaching officers and took off running. "DAMN IT!" Jane took off running after the suspect while Frost stopped to check the suspect. Frost than radioed into dispatch. Jane let her stride become looser allowing her to cover more ground. Five minutes into the run James hit pavement and start to break away y from Jane.

Jane hit the pavement and put all her energy into the pursuit. They were coming up to the old stone bridge as Jane was mere strides from him. At the last minute James turned and swung wildly with his knife. Jane dodged, and then threw herself full force into James. Unfortunately for Jane this sent both her and James over the edge of the stone bridge and into the water. They hit the water going under still struggling. James still had the knife and attempted to stab Jane. Jane blocked his strikes while shoving them off the bottom, pushing toward the surface. Jane sucked in air as they broke the surface and struck James across the head rendering him unconscious. Frost was there in seconds helping her pull James out. Jane stumbled to shore and collapsed.

"You okay?" Jane nodded and rolled over. Raising her left hand she handed the knife she had caught as it dropped from James's hand to Frost. "Dang Jane, I thought we were going to have to call for the dive team to get that." The sound of sirens and screeching tires announced the arrival of their backup. Jane just lay back watching the cloudy scan as officers and medical crew began to swarm the bank area.

Several hours later Jane walked into quietly into Maura's home. It was late and she assumed everyone had gone to bed. Jane had prevented Frost or anyone else from calling Maura or her family. She didn't need them upset. They had booked James Anderson for murder and attempted murder. A search of the car found enough evidence to put him away for a long time. The college student he had attacked was okay and with friends. Her parents had been notified and were on the way to Boston. Jane had received several cuts, bruises, and a sprained wrist from the tackle over the bridge not to mention the soaking from the lake. She suspected she would have a doozy of a head cold in a few days.

Crowe and his partner thanked Rizzoli for breaking the case. Crowe explained he was delayed in the emergency room because his daughter had received a nasty burn from the kitchen stove. She would be fine, but he appreciated Jane understanding. Jane had felt like an ass for her earlier assumptions. The two men took over and let Jane get home.

As she closed the door to her family's home she was wrapped in a tight hug. Jane let out a deep sigh, "Frost called you didn't he?" Jane turned around in Maura's arms.

"Yes, he said I could add linebacker extraordinary to your list and underwater swimmer." Jane started to swear under her breath. "Hey, I am not mad. He explained you followed procedure. I am just happy you're home and alive." Jane smiled and kissed Maura deeply.

"Is there any food left?" Jane asked, her voice cracking from the cold night air and water she had swallowed. Maura hugged her again and ushered her to the kitchen.

"Hey sis!" Frankie called out from where he sat nursing a beer. Angela came over and kissed her daughter. While Tommy just smiled and went back to his chess game. A plate had been set out for Jane and the family gathered around the table as she ate. Two plates later, along with ample beer, and a lot of embarrassing stories the family said goodnight. Jane and Maura made their way to the bedroom.

Jane changed out of the Boston Paramedic Sweats and into her sleeping shorts and muscle shirt. Maura joined her a few minutes later. "Let me see," whispered Maura. Jane pulled back the covers as the side lamp bathed her body in soft light. Maura's hands ran over every cut, bruise, and ache on the detective's body. When she got to Jane's right arm she stopped at a long thin cut that ran from the detectives elbow to her shoulder. "What's this?" Jane squirmed a little until Maura's hands captured her face and turned it to her. Jane let out a huff.

"He had a knife. At the end when I had caught up he stopped suddenly, turned, and swung wildly. I thought I had dodged it, but I tackled him right after and went over the edge of the bridge. I didn't have time to check until the paramedics looked me over. It's okay Maura. It's nothing." Maura released Jane's face and then ran her fingers over the brace on Jane's wrist.

Maura then leaned forward, placed her ear to Jane's chest. "Breath" Jane took several deep breaths and then waited. The ME nodded satisfied her lover wasn't in too bad shape. Maura straddled Jane leaned down and whispered to her, "Let me show you how thankful I am for your love and loving you." The lamp beside the bed switched off as the sounds of love filled the room.

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! May you all be thankful for the many blessings you have in your life.**


End file.
